bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Futaba Aoi
Aoi Futaba is the female main protagonist in Bleach : My Memories fan series, however she is a childhood friend of male protagonist Otoshiro Seiji. Appearance She appear with a long black hair and have a red eyes color when she was an evil or brainwasher. however her eyes color can change from Red To Blue, when her memory back her hair change into blue same with her hair color. Personality She is himedere and tsundere type, In the fact she very cool and mature girl but she can change her personality being childish in front of Aizen. Aoi loves to eat sweet foods like candy or chocolate. Aoi also liked the hot chocolate milk. Her favorite flower is roses, because that in hueco mundo have a special place for grew a roses for Aoi. History she was his childhood friend Seiji, while heading to Karakura Town with Seiji, Aoi lost in a forest. Aoi was scared, because he saw a big hollow. She thought it would die, but it turns out she was rescued by a man named Sosuke Aizen. after Aizen rescued, she was indebted to Aizen and follow Aizen to Hueco mundo. after Aizen knowing that she is her childhood friend Seiji Otoshiro, new captain. he erase Aoi memory of that makes she into Evil with Forgotten about Seiji. Now, she was known as the "Deathly Rose Princess". Synopsis Prism Phoneix Arc Aoi moved toward Karakura Town because she already knows that there is a new enemy which she would later become an exciting game, can direct quasi Aoi good friends with Ichigo and his friends to know they weakness. however, Aoi wants to feel somehow "true friendship". But Hiro says that "you are the queen of Hueco Mundo and inappropriate friends with dirty scum like them!" which makes Aoi changed his mind again. Future Ac one day after the Phoneix Arc, Byakuya met a girl who suddenly called him "father". Byakuya becomes confused, the girl also said that he was lost and wanted to meet with his mother. When the team ichigo and Aoi came to Soul Society, the girl was calling Aoi as "mama" which makes it all more shocked and confused. the child named "Kuchiki Himeka" which was derived from the future. she came here that the shinigami and one member of Hueco Mundo should work together because otherwise the future will be destroyed. Then when She and Byakuya do a final battle with Bad End , they do a rare attack together. Relationship Sosuke Aizen(My Memories) - she and Aizen have a close relationship from Aoi child. after her memory back She Aims Aizen as her best big brother, no more. Hayami Hiro - Otoshiro Seiji she and Captain Seiji are a childhood friend, after they meet again She have a cold personality to Seiji can call her "A Crazy Captain". Kuchiki Rukia(My Memories)- she and Rukia are a good friend at university. Byakuya Kuchiki (My Memories) - she and Byakuya are a rival. She and Byakuya always try to be NO.1 Stronger People In The World. Equipment Her equipment is Zanpakuto, her Shikai name is Zenbara like Byakuya Kuchiki but Byakuya have is Zenbosakura. Powers & Abilities Expert swordsman (My Memories) : Aoi knows the basic levels of Zanjutsu, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. By her own admission, she has less talent in swordsmanship than Kidō. However, after much training by her partner Sosuke Aizen(My Memories), her skill drastically improved. She can hold her own in a battle, most notably defending herself from attacks from enemy. Kidō Expert: Aoi's greatest strength is her knowledge of Kidō. Among her known skills are those for binding, healing, and destruction.She can use high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still retain considerable control and power. She has great skill in using various spells in unique combination, even using multiple spells at the same time. 'Enhanced Strength': Despite her size, she is powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, she is still a considerable opponent. Despite her size, she can lift and throw a human. 'High Spiritual Power: Being a queen of Hueco Mundo, Aoi boasts a high level of spiritual energy and can exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed. Hohō|Shunpo Expert]]: Aoi is helpful and effective because of her speed. she skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies. Zanpakutō Zenbara - in the sealed from , Zenbara is katakana. Shikai - it's shikai command is Playing Violin,her Zenbara sealed from that is katakana can change to violin, Aoi playing violin as well but when she stoped playing violin , Zenbara not come out. Zenbara is one of the most handsome Zanpakuto in Soul Society. ' Shikai special ability' - Zenbara is a rose (plant) type zanpakuto. Zenbara ability is cursed. .Million Rose of Passion - the first shikai that Aoi use *Infinite Prism Phoenix - a attack that Aoi get for defeated Munazaki the leader of Prism Phoenix *Awakening Rose Waltz - Image Song First Collection : Two Roses original sung by SKE48. Second Collection : Get Music! Original sung by Haruka Tomatsu Gallery Aoi want to play violin.jpg Zenbara Zanpakuto from.jpg|Zenbara Zanpakuto from Aoi smile .jpg|Aoi smile Aoi and Hiro.jpg|Aoi and Hiro Aoi when she back to normal.jpg|Aoi whe she back to normal Aoi reiatsu.jpg|Aoi Reiatsu Aoi with her evil smile.jpg|Aoi with her evil smile Aoi finished her shikai.jpg|Aoi finished her shikai Aoi when she hear of her past life.jpg|Aoi when she hear her past life hiro tried to cheer Aoi.jpg|hiro tried to cheer Aoi Aoi finished her bankai attack.jpg|Aoi finished her bankai attack Aoi cring.jpg|Aoi cring Battle&Event {{B&E| |Battles= *Futaba Aoi & Team Ichigo Vs Nebula Vastia - Win *Futaba Aoi vs Munazaki - Win |Events= *Aoi meets Team Ichigo Quotes *(To Munazaki ) - maybe I was a bad person as you say, but I do not care about it, I will protect those who I deserve to be protected! Trivia *dream is Mayu Watanabe *she is the queen of Hueco Mundo *a childhood friend of Otoshiro Seiji *her favorite food is sweet *Aoi when evil design is Bell Reronji from pretty rhtyhm rainbow live *she like play violin Category:Character